A Cup of Coffee
by Scarlet Snowbarry
Summary: A bio-engineer working at STAR Labs and a forensic scientist working at CCPD unexpectedly meet. One believes that they'll meet again one doubts it, but will the faith that one holds be enough for them to meet again after an encounter at CC Jitters?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is going to be my first every** **fan fiction! I've decided to make this story into chapters so be on the look out for the next chapter ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think, Ok no more rambling and on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: All character belong to DC**

" _No no no no"_

This would be one of those days that Caitlin would believe in things such as coincidence and superstition, but as a bio-engineer working at STAR Labs she always believed that there was a logical side to things. She didn't believe in silly things such as coincidence or bad luck or any of those things, but today she would say that it was an unlucky day for her. First it was her alarm clock. It didn't ring at 6am, which is the time she usually wakes up because she likes to take her time to get ready to go to work. In fact, it didn't ring at all which caused her to sleep in and wake up at 7:35 am and she had to be at work by 8am. Caitlin made a mental note to buy a new alarm clock since it seems that her current one doesn't work anymore. She quickly got dressed and even though she was in a rush, she didn't think it was an excuse to wear anything but her usual outfit. She quickly put on a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt along with a pair of grey heels. As soon as she put on her heels she went into her bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, do her hair, and to put on some makeup. When she finished in the bathroom she saw the clock on her phone which read 7:45 and decided to skip breakfast in order to make it to work on time, because Caitlin Snow was never late for work no matter what. As she drove to work she couldn't resist the urge to go to CC Jitters to get her usual cup of coffee so that's what she did. She walked in and luckily for her it was mostly empty. She went over to the counter and ordered a latte. Once she got her latte she made a run for the door because she only had 9 minutes to get to work and she was not going to ruin her perfect attendance. She knew that if she was late that she would not hear the end of it from Cisco, her best friend that also worked at STAR Labs as a mechanical engineer. She didn't make it three feet outside before she ran into a male who looked to be about 6 feet tall. Luckily, her latte was still her cup and hadn't spilled on either of them.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." said the man in front of her who had dark brown hair with the most gorgeous green eyes she's seen.

" _Snap out of it Caitlin, you're late for work!"_ thought Caitlin and realized that she hadn't responded to the man in front of her. "It's fine, but I'm in a rush and better get going.", said Caitlin and she started to get to her car.

"Wait!", said the man.

 _Ugh_ thought Caitlin. She was already going to be late to work as is and wasn't going to let a stranger stop her from going to work, but for some reason she did wait and turned around and she didn't know why she did and waited for the man's response looking at him and waited for his response.

"Barry Allen" said the man with a grin as he extended out his hand for her to shake.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow" responded Caitlin as she shook his hand and then said, "I really should get going", as she started to get in the car now determined to go to work.

"Of course, well goodbye", said Barry and watched as Caitlin drove off and couldn't help but notice how her wavy auburn hair flowed in the wind and how her brown eyes were filled with warmth. Knowing that he wouldn't forget her if he ever saw her again. If he were to see her again, and luckily for the both of them he did believe in faith, and that they would meet again. For now he had to get to CCPD because he too had a job as a forensic scientist.

 **Will they meet again? Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was a bit busy, but expect more chapters soon since I have more free time now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a review! Ok on with story.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and the CW**

Caitlin swore she drove to STAR Labs faster than the speed of light and probably went over a few speed limits, but she didn't want to arrive late to work. Rushing inside STAR Labs with her cup of coffee in one hand she had to quickly get in and check in with the front desk in order to be on time. As she got closer to the front desk she could see Cisco there too waiting for her and expecting her to be late. He had been expecting her to be late because of a stupid bet they made at a New Year's party.

Caitlin and Cisco were talking and she had mentioned how she was never late for anything and being Cisco he didn't believe her, so they made a bet. If Caitlin was late at all this whole year then she would have to pay him $80 and if she came to work on time for the whole year then Cisco would have to pay her $80. Having another reason to be on time, she quickly walked over to the front desk as fast as her heels would let her without tripping and heard as Cisco started counting down from five while looking down at his watch.

"5…...4…..3…..2" said Cisco but Caitlin had already checked in.

"Not today Cisco," said Caitlin smiling at her friend.

"Maybe not today Caitlin, but I will be eighty dollars richer one day." said Cisco pointing a finger at her and Caitlin just laughed at how stubborn her friend was. Well her only real friend since she always thought her work was more important than her social life.

When she first started to work at STAR Labs she was very serious about her job as a bio-engineer and loved it. Ever since she picked up her first science book as a child she knew that she wanted to be a doctor, but decided to go with bioengineering even though she technically is a doctor. She would isolate herself at work and only focus on her research since her fiance Ronnie had died in a car accident.

When Cisco began working at STAR Labs just a year after Caitlin started working there he started talking with her noticing how quiet and serious she always was. He would even make her smile and laugh with his geeky sense of humor and they've had a brother/ sister relationship even since. They were really different from how professionally she would dress up to go to work or anywhere she went and how his clothes of either Star Wars or The Big Bang Theory shirt with jeans, but the thing that they both shared in common were their pure, kind hearts and their sharp minds. He had been the only person that she had actually opened up to ever since the accident happened, which only strengthened their friendship.

"So are we still on for _Pirates of the Caribbean_ tonight?" asked Caitlin as watching movies on Fridays had been their routine for the past 5 months.

"Of course, you know I would never pass up a good movie." said Cisco smiling since that is one of his favorite movies.

Caitlin smiled and nodded as they started walking to their labs when all of a sudden Cisco asked,

"Oh which reminds me, would you mind if I brought along a friend tonight?" as they continued walking to their labs down the hall.

Caitlin frowned a little hurt that Cisco wanted to invite someone else to something that was their thing and by bringing someone else to movie night wouldn't make it as special, but being the amiable person that she is she said,

"No, of course not." and then asked "Which friend you hadn't-wait you don't have a girlfriend do you?" asked Caitlin because she couldn't think of any other friends Cisco had and didn't want to intrude and be a third wheel at movie night if he did happen to have a girlfriend.

"What? No, although I was thinking of asking out Lisa Snart. You know the girl that is experimenting with turning objects into a golden substances? But no, I don't think you've ever met him. He's an old friend of mine. We had a physics class in college together and I saw him at the comic book store and we caught up. Anyways, I invited him over for movie night." said Cisco.

"Oh, well I don't mind I just didn't think you had a social life." teased Caitlin and waited for Cisco's response.

"Ow, that hurt." said Cisco pointing to himself above where his heart is, which made Caitlin laugh and roll her eyes at him. Then Cisco followed up by saying, "Besides I think I have a better social life than you." Which earned him a look from Caitlin and if looks could kill, Cisco would be 6 feet underground right now. "I'm just kidding Caitlin please don't kill me." said Cisco quickly while nervously smiling. Caitlin just laughed and said, "You're too easy to tease." and Cisco let out a relieved sigh that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well I'll see you back at my apartment tonight at 8 for movie night. I should get going to the lab. Don't want to miss the meeting on the quantum splicer project. Bye Caitlin." and with that Cisco left because he also knew just how much work Caitlin had.

Caitlin waved bye to Cisco and went back to her lab excited to meet one of Cisco's friends, but pushed her thoughts aside for later because she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to go to movie night instead of staying in and working late.

 **So who could Cisco's mysterious friend be? Thanks for reading hope you guys liked this chapter I might be posting the next two chapters together I'm not sure, but leave a review on what you think of the story so far. Till next time, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look who finally posted a new chapter! Sorry, I haven't been as active as I said I was going to be. I've gotten more busy than usually with my classes, but I do promise to post as soon as I can. Anyways, enjoy this small** **chapter, I'll try to post the next one soon since this one is a short one. I decided to write it from Barry's POV. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter by leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to DC & The CW**

As always, Barry had been running late to work and now he was 15 minutes late due to the fact that he bumped into someone at Jitters.

"Allen!", said a blonde male with blue eyes, also known as Eddie, the "Pretty Boy Detective" dating Iris. Iris and Barry had always been childhood friends and he had a crush on her, one that Eddie had no idea of. Realizing how happy she was with Eddie, he let her go. Today they just had a brother/ sister relationship.

"You better be careful or else Singh might fire you." warned Eddie because he knew that Singh had had enough of Barry's tardiness.

"I know, I know, Thanks Eddie. You covered for me right?" Barry said with a hopeful smile. He knew that Eddie always had his back and would come up with an excuse until he could show up.

"Yea, but now you might have to go and get me coffee because I said that you stopped by Jitters to get us breakfast."

"Oh, yea sure no problem." said Barry realization dawning upon him that he forgot to get his coffee from Jitters because he was too distracted from the girl him bumped into.

"Hello? Barry, are you alright you kind of zoned out just now?"

"Hm? Oh, yea it's nothing. Umm, how's Iris?" Barry quickly asked so that Eddie wouldn't question him about what he was thinking about.

"Oh, right I forgot to mention this to you but she asked me to ask you over for dinner tonight. What do you say? She says that you two haven't been seeing each other or hanging out together with work and everything." said Eddie as he was grabbing a police report.

Barry shook his head while saying, "Sorry, I can't tonight. I'm meeting up with an old college friend."

"Oh, alright I'll just tell Iris you were busy tonight. No worries Barry, maybe next time right?"

"Right, I mean yes next time. Sorry, but thanks for the offer anyways." said Barry as he walked on over to desk to work on the pile of papers he had.

 **Ok, by this point I think you guys know who Barry's friend is. Hope you guys enjoyed this small interaction between Barry and Eddie. I really do miss Eddie from the show. Thanks for reading and following this story, it really does bring me joy knowing that people are following and enjoying this little story. I also love reading your reviews, until next time bye.**


End file.
